


What A Meeting

by errorcore



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Watersports, kinkshame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorcore/pseuds/errorcore
Summary: An unexpected meeting causes Waylon Park to hide under his boss's desk.





	What A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another outlast smut fic for practice. Nothing bad like my last fic. :^) also I wrote this at 6am with no sleep so I apologize ahead of time for mistakes! Also I know male anatomy doesn't work this way during the climax, but let me dream.

"You're a fucking tease." Jeremy Blaire whispers out into Waylon's ear. Their hips rubbed up against each other, while their powerful erects demand freedom from their pants. Waylon's hand rested on his bosses bulge, sometimes giving it a nice, firm squeeze.

There they were, in Jeremy's office. Waylon straddled up on his lap, while his boss rested in a very nice office chair. It wasn't uncommon for them to fool around in his office, or anywhere really. They barely could keep their hands off each other in the elevator, on the way up to the office. Mentioning, they nearly got caught giving each other handjobs on several different occasions in the same elevator.

Waylon didn't reply to his boss. He continued to kiss his neck, his tongue pressing up against the skin, and giving small sucks. He knew better than to give Jeremy a hickey. Their relationship and "meetings" are supposed to be discreet.

Within moments of foreplay, the telephone on Jeremy's desk begun to ring. With an agitated sigh, Jeremy managed to reach the phone and sternly speak.

"What is it? ... That's today? When? Right now?! .... Fine, let them in."

Jeremy hung up and places his phone back on its spot. By then Waylon was pulled away from his buddies neck, and gave a look of disappointment. "A meeting?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid I can't cancel. They're coming up so get under the table."

Waylon nodded as a response and pushed himself off of Jeremy's lap. Just before he managed to bend down, Jeremy tugged on the others collar of their shirt. "When this meeting is done, I'm fucking your brains out."

"Oh? Sounds like a deal." Snickered Waylon. Due to his somewhat small size, Waylon is a professional at hiding in contained spaces. He couldn't count the amount of times he had to hide in a locker and wait for Jeremy to arrive for their little flings.

Seconds after Waylon entered beneath the desk, he heard the doors open, along with business chit chat. Due to Jeremy still having a boner, he didn't stand up to greet his associates. Waylon noticed as the others pulled up chairs to the desk, and counted about six sets of legs. What a small meeting, he thought. Probably something to do with their project, which is super confidential.

"Welcome," Jeremy spoke, "So, what's the stats of our current investment?"

Then begun a room filled with boring chatter. Waylon definitely did not want to sit through this with nothing to do. After all he forgot his cell phone in his dormitory. He turned around to face his bosses lap. His bulge still apparent through his black dress pants. He thought maybe he could fool around with Jeremy mid meeting. How embarrassing it would be for his boss to be caught! This would be payback for giving Waylon such a shitty salary. Hesitating at first, Waylon scooted closer to Jeremy's lap, suddenly reaching and palming the bulge. This caused Jeremy to jump a little in his seat in surprise. With a small glance down at Waylon, he gave him a small smirk in approval, and then looked back at his co workers. Park begun to unzip his bosses pants, and let the boner spring out. Waylon took the erect into his hands, and slowly started to pump the penis, making sure to use his nails against the flesh to stimulate him. Looking up, he noticed Jeremy was covering half of his face with one hand. Possibly to hide the blush, or drool.

As the associates talked and showed data around the table, Waylon only continued to stroke the member. His squeezes and movements became a little faster, causing his boss to adjust in his seat uncomfortably. Waylon brought the tip of the uncircumcised penis to his mouth and begun to give him little licks around the skin. His hands continued down below, rubbing against his throbbing veins.

Jeremy felt weak in his chair, it took great strength to not slump down under the desk and fuck Waylon's brains out. He nodded in agreement with his associates decisions and plans, even though in a normal meeting he would yell at them how stupid their ideas were. Behind his hand, Jeremy's steamy breath escaped. He seemed to be more turned on due to the fact he see being watched by others, and they had no idea what really was happening underneath the desk.

Waylon took the cocks tip fully into his mouth, breathing deeply against it to give vibrations and please Jeremy. As his hands quickly stroked the manhood in a repetitive manner, something seemed off of Jeremy. He was getting so much pleasure all at once that his body didn't know how to react. Once he felt Waylon fully take his cock into his mouth, he realized he was feeling a need besides orgasm. He had to piss as well!

Jeremy had to tell Waylon to stop, but in a way he didn't. He deserved to get pissed on for making him go through this humiliation and anxiety. So it was decided he wasn't telling him. Besides, he thought, it would make a nice surprise. Also he was already so close to cumming. Stopping now would probably kill him.

Park continued to bob his head while sucking. His tongue wrapping around the base of the cock. His hands pulled back and reached for his own length. Quickly and firmly he started to masturbate while giving his boss a blowjob. Both of them were close, and god knows how they will react when they do.

Minutes of fondling continued until Jeremy felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He acted as if he was running his eyes, but really he needed to moan and make a face. He came hard, and peed harder. He couldn't hold it in any longer, Jeremy moaned out in front of his co workers Waylon's last name. Waylon felt something different enter his mouth, he could taste the cum but realized Jeremy has also peed inside his mouth! His eyes widened, not knowing how to react to this situation. He couldn't do anything but swallow his urine, or ruin Jeremy's rug. He decided to swallow even though some splashed out of his lips. Swallowing the pee was terrible, the taste was disgusting, and he could feel the warm liquid go down his throat.

"Waylon Park?" Questioned an associate. "What about him?"

Jeremy froze in his spot and lowered his hands onto his desk. "Yes... erm. Fire him." Was his excuse.

The others nodded and took notes. With them not looking he looked down st his partner. Waylon's face of disgust amused Jeremy, and he lowly laughed.

Once the meeting was over, and the others were gone, Waylon bursts out from under the desk and begins to yell at Jeremy. "What the hell was that about!?"

Jeremy by then, reached for a lighter and begun to light his cigarette which was in between his lips. "I had to go." He said simply.

Waylon huffed and spat on the floor. The taste of urine stained his tastebuds, and probably will for a while. "Don't expect me for a while then. Consider yourself suspended from my body."

"Oh don't be like that." Replied Jeremy, taking a huff from his cigarette and grinning at Waylon. "Come here, give me a kiss." He motioned for Waylon to come closer, and took the cigarette out from his lips.

"You're strange." Waylon said, leaning in and pecking Jeremy's lips. "But I guess that's why I stand you... anyways." He pulled away and turned towards the door. "I'm going to brush my teeth and drink bleach..." He walked towards the exit, and stopped in the doorway. "Meet me in my room, in a bit. I'm going to reck you."

With that he laughed and left Jeremy's office. Blaire was amused by his remark, and stood from his chair. But something didn't seem right, he looked down and saw a cum stain on his carpet. It was obviously from where Waylon was hiding. With a fit of agitation, he shouted "Park! get your ass back in here!"

 


End file.
